In the context of Human-Computer Interaction (HCI), touch-based interaction is perceived as natural, intuitive and less daunting for the user than many other forms of input. Touch-sensitive display technology is available which allows such touch-based interaction. However, interactive display hardware of this kind is typically expensive and complex, compared with conventional displays.